It's Better Best Forgotten
by Veggie Stix
Summary: His past collides with present when he meets the girl who he had thought to be destroyed...And she's not happy...
1. Revenge

Introduction-

He is the one who did this to me. He may have forgotten, but I have not. Deny it all you want. People don't even know what they are talking about. I do. I have experience. I do not know what this strangeness is, but I will soon find out. He will know. He should. They say he is different now. I will not believe until I see it. I've heard rumors that he is disguised as a human. Pathetic. He thought it would be funny, you see, to change an innocent young woman into this. And I don't even know what this is. Whatever it is, it's not natural. And then he goes off trying to pass as a human. It's really ironic.

'Take it all away,' I had said. 'Make it stop'. I do not know why I wished this. It is a piece of me that is gone. He put me into a dreamless sleep, pretty much like being in a coma. How long? I'm not too sure myself. But I'll find answers. Oh yes, lots of answers. Need I make a list? My mind is confused. How much has gone by?

Where am I? Who am I? All that's left of the previous me is the memories of him. It is this remembrance that motivates me, that keeps me going. He probably left them there to irritate me, to drive me mad. I must be strong. I must.

Chapter 1

Bars in the demon world are slightly different than the ones in the human world. For one, beer is something that only a few demons have acquired a taste for. I earn a few strange looks while I sip my Sapporo. Another thing is that they don't check for ID. I must say that I am a little under aged for beer, at least I _think_ I am; I'm not quite sure how old I am. But it's not like I go and have ten beers a night and get drunk. One is a privilege enough for me. Besides, beer is so much better than the alternatives at this place.

God, he is late again. If it wasn't for...Well maybe he'll have some useful information. Last time was total trash. Nothing I didn't already know. Ah, here he is now. Looking around to make sure there is no one here he knows. Like last time. I give a little wave to get his attention, and he spots me and waltzes on over to me like he owns the place.

"Hey, , can I get you anything to drink?" I ask, trying to sound cheerful.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Hey, bartender!" Whoa. He was trying the polite act tonight.

"You're welcome," I say, winking at him. What can I say, I'm trying to get on his good side, and maybe he'll give me bonus information.

As he orders his disgusting drink, he takes his hood off. His bluish green skin looks turquoise under the strange lights. Like a typical ogre, he has a horn in the middle of his forehead, pointy ears, and sharp but not poisonous teeth. It is actually pretty lucky I came across him to get my information, not someone or something that eats humans or anything. works for the Underworld, which is how he gets my information. He is just a lower class ogre, with no high position or power. Yet unknown to his boss, he also sells that information that he is supposed to be keeping top secret. Lucky for me.

"So , what do have this time?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"Well, that depends on what you have." See what I mean?

"Okay, here we are," I said as I pulled out my coin purse that I had stowed away in my cloak.

once again his his little scanning of the room. "Okay, show me what you got."

I pulled out the small items I had kept hidden. They were small enough to stick in my trusty coin purse. Last time, a much larger bag was needed.

"Hmmm. Interesting... That amulet there, that's got to be a one of kind thing... That gem would sell for less than half of my daily pay... Next time get some bigger ones..."

Yes, this is how I get my information. I'm not proud of it, but it's not like anyone's going to miss these pretty things. No one alive, that is. "Okay, shoot away, tell me what you got," I insisted.

"Okay, I missed my lunch break to get this information, so it better be good enough for you," he said as I leaned closer. "I heard that he works with that Spirit Detective, Uremeshi. He was on the winning team for the Dark Tournament. They are currently on what you may call a holiday. Somewhere in your human world."


	2. Chance

Chapter 2

1 Week Later-

"Oh, come on, Hiei. Just this one time! It'll only take up an hour or two of your life," Yusuke Uremeshi pleaded. "We really want you to come. It just isn't the same without you."

"Yeah, I don't know how we survive without your sarcastic remarks," Kazuma Kuwabara said dryly. "Come on, Uremeshi, we don't need him."

"Guys," said the one who called himself Kurama, "I don't really think that he likes going out to eat the kind of food we enjoy."

"Besides," said Kuwabara, "it'll look like a double date. Let's just leave him here."

"Now, now, we're not in any hurry. So, Hiei, would you like to join us or not? It's fine either way," said Kurama.

Hiei, who had been silent the whole time, just glared at them. "What makes you think I'd want to go this time?" He slowly got up from the couch. "I'll be downstairs when you come back. Don't bother to tell me when you do," he said as he descended down the flight of stairs.

"Well, you can't say we didn't try," Yusuke said as they headed toward the door.

"Why do you always insist he come? He'd just sit there and sulk, anyways," said Kuwabara.

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving him alone all the time," said Yusuke, receiving a look from Kuwabara. "I mean, I know he can fend for himself and all, but, you know..."

"I agree with Yusuke," said an interupting Kurama as he shut the door. "Hiei needs to get out more. I too worry about him."

"Yeah. I wonder what he does while we're gone. I mean come on, he couldn't be training that _whole_ time. He probably has a girlfriend. Or maybe he's sick and is too stuck up to tell us. Or maybe he's smoking something. Or-"

"Shut up, Kuwabara. Let's just forget about it. When we get back on our missions, he'll get back into swing and be his old self again," said Yusuke.

"Let's hope you're right," Kurama said. Kuwabara nodded his head as he got into the car.

"We are_ so _going to be late. Let's go pick up the girls," said Yusuke as he shut his car door.

"Hey, think you'll win a kiss tonight?" said Kuwabara.

"What about you, Kuwabara? That Botan's a cutie, huh," said Kurama winking at Kuwabara as the car drove out of the driveway.

All the while, a pair of caramel-colored eyes watched from the bushes.


	3. Sight

Chapter 3

_**Hiei-**_

Dude, why don't they just leave me alone? I never have wanted to 'go out' with them before, so why would this time be any different? They only care for pleasing themselves, getting fat with all that junk they eat. Yes, I know, it it a vacation, but that to me is an opportunity. An opportunity to get stronger. And so I train.

As Hiei is taking a break and getting a glass of water, a knock comes from the back door.

"Why can't they just use the back door like everyone else?" mumbles Hiei as he heads towards the door. Opening it, he finds a teenage girl with light brown eyes, fair skin, and black hair. She is dressed in a simple brown cloak, greatly weathered and worn.

"What do you want?" questions a cautious Hiei.

"Are you Hiei of the Jagan Eye?" asks the girl.

"That is not for you to know. If this is not extremely important, I would like to bid you goodbye," says Hiei, now a little annoyed.

"I'm assumming you are Hiei. May I come in?" asked the girl.

Hiei thought about this for a second. _She does not emit any power more that an average human would, _Hiei thought. "Fine, take a seat, and state why you are here."

"Thank you very much, Lord Hiei."

"Ladies first," Hiei snickered as he pointed the mysterious girl to the living room. _No need to take chances._

"I would like to ask you a couple of questions about Shuichi Minamino," said the girl, taking a seat.

"You mean Kurama? I mean..crap," Hiei said as he mentally punched himself in the gut.

"It's okay, I-"

A door slammed. Hiei and the girl jumped up out of their seats.

"Hey Hiei, do you know where I left my-OH MY GOD!!! IT _IS_ A GIRL!!!" said Kuwabara as he leaped back out the door.

Hiei sat back down and put his face in his hands. "Oh, great," he muttered.

"Uh, I should be leaving now..." the girl said, with an extremely frightened look on her face. She started walking towards the back door.

"See guys? Hiei, you should have told us!" said a panting Kuwabara.

The girl whipped around. Her eyes grew wide. In the doorway stood Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, and Botan. As her eyes met Kurama's, she froze and collapsed.

"Shit," said Kurama.


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4

Coming into consciousness...I think...keep trying...A flash of green...

"Who is she?"...

Blackness fights back...A flash of blue...

"Did she die?"...

Almost there...out of the darkness stands a black figure...

"What did you do her, Kurama?"...

Finally...A hold of life...I now fully open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked dully, momentarily forgetting where I was.

"Shh, shh, you're going to be fine," says a teenage girl, holding a cold washcloth to my forehead.

I am on a bed, in a small room. Possibly a hotel room. No, more a guest room. Sitting up, I remember where I was. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, being no expert in these matters, but I would have to say you fainted," says another girl with shocking sky blue hair I recognize as Botan.

"You're Keiko, are'nt you," I said, in the same dull voice one has after waking up, acknowledging the teenage girl with the brown hair.

"Yep, that'd be me. And who might you be?"

I stared at her big brown eyes. "Well, see, that's-"

The door swung open. Great. These two. If what I heard was true...

"Hey guys, what's up. I see our friend is now awake," says Yusuke.

"I'm no friend of yours," I spat, my innocence now gone and replaced by a brick wall.

"Oh, of course you ain't," replied Kuwabara. "You're like family now, just like Keiko and Yukina. And Botan too," he said hastily, the words a product of the nasty look Botan shot him.

"Whatever. I need to speak to Ku-Shiuchi," I said.

"Dude, we know you know his real name. Just drop it. But why would you want to talk to him? thought Hiei was the one you digged."

"Uh, he's busy talking to Hiei," said Yusuke, ignoring Kuwabara. "Well, actually, Hiei's the one doing the talking. Which is kind of strange...Dunno when they'll be done, though. It's kind of intense."

"Yeah. But intense for Kurama, is like, pulling weeds," added Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, just shut up!" Yusuke softly thundered. Though I was in a weakened and confused state, I burst out laughing. The conflictions between these too must be unbearable when they actually have to work together.

Botan misinterpreted my sudden laughter. "I am incredibly sorry," she said.

It came upon me how foolish this was. Making a scene of myself. It occured to me that these innocent people, unbeknownst to them the evil that also dwells here, were in possible danger. What evil scheme could he be plotting against them? How long as he kept this act up? He will kill me for sure. I must get out of here.


	5. Discussion

"If you were going to knock her out, you could have done it in a less-obvious manner. You panicked. What's wrong? Who is she?" Hiei calmly confronted Kurama, arms folded and legs crossed in a manner that a typical below-average male would consider feminine.

"No, it's not that. You see - I didn't mean to - there was this thing - Why would she...she shouldn't be here, Hiei." Kurama, although still soft-spoken and composed, was resorting to interrupting his thoughts in attempt to think through the situation.

Hiei sat still, patient. Kurama glanced up at him, and after a few moments of eye contact, let out a soft chuckle. "Well, I don't see a moral way to get out of this one. We're going to be in some drama for the next couple of... I mean I. _I_ will be in some drama. You really don't have to do anything. You know, it would probably be better if none of you got in involved. A vacation from vacation, it could be. I heard there's a nice -"

"Shut up please, Kurama. No one's leaving. And I would like it if you would explain yourself, as it is plain you have become a blabbering idiot, and circumstances that would demand that kind of behavior out of you are not appealing. And...I don't think they're going to stay in that bedroom all day," Hiei said, all the while moving minimally.

Kurama took a breather. "Alright. It goes like this..."

Fifteen minutes later, a guest-bedroom door opened.


End file.
